Dream Come True
by MizzSilverMist3497
Summary: Gin has a little dream about Shiro-chan...to put it simply its a dream come true...trust me its worth the read. I worked really hard! I don't own bleach!


**Hey everyone. This is my second fanfic… and I wanted to dedictate this one to my favorite couple….ToshiroxGin Yeah! I love them so I decided to try to write a fic about them. Ok leave comments and enjoy! Oh yeah…excuse my Gin language it might not be very good. One more thing I don't own any part of bleach!**

It was another day were our adorable little Toshiro was stuck doing not only his paperwork but Matsumoto's again. She was off drinking as usual and would probably come back drunk in a few hours. Toshiro sighed and continued with his paperwork. The prodigy was bored and his hand was starting to cramp up from all the work. _I'm going to kill Matsumoto when she gets back_. Toshiro kept doing his work all night and waited for Matsumoto to come back so he could chew her out again.

_I kinda feel bad for giving all my paperwork to poor little Izuru like that. But he's so obedient and I'm sick of doing paperwork. It's late now so I guess I'll go to sleep it seems that Izuru is done already. _And with that Gin changed into his sleeping yukata and went to bed.

"_Oh, oh Gin please I need more…" Toshiro moaned. "You're so dirty aren't you Shiro-chan" Gin teased. "Yes Gin I'm very, very dirty" Toshiro moaned loudly. Gin started to pound into Toshiro mercilessly. Toshiro looked up at Gin with those lust filled teal green eyes and that sweet beaded face. Toshiro tightened his legs around Gin's hips and pulled him even closer, his hips meeting Gin's thrusts. He pulled Gin down for a heated passionate kiss. They broke apart Toshiro panting. He laid butterfly kisses all over Toshiro's neck leaving hickeys behind. "Oh Gin…I-I'm gonna cum" Toshiro moaned and screamed. Gin didn't come not too soon after "Oh shiro-chan" gin moaned as Toshiro's insides clutched around him and he came deep inside Toshiro. They both groaned at the feeling and Gin pulled out of Toshiro and collapsed next to him. _

**SLAM!**

Gin fell right on his face. _Oww…_ Gin's face was flushed, he was panting, and covered in sweat and cum. Gin got up changed his replaced his sheets and went to go take a shower to get ready for the day. _I'm definitely gonna pay my 'lil shiro-chan a vist today." Gin smirked._

Toshiro woke up and got out of bed to take a shower. He felt like something good yet strange was going to happen to him today. But after awhile he just ignored the feeling and got dressed and went into his office to prepare for the day. Matsumoto was probably off sleeping somewhere getting rid of her hangover. _Some lieutenant I have…_ Toshiro sighed. He began once again to do his and Matsumoto's paperwork when suddenly his door was slid open and Gin walked in. _Great… what the hell does he want?_

"Hi Shiro-chan" Gin waved at the little prodigy. "Don't call me that Ichimaru and what do you want" Toshiro was feeling a headache coming on. "Nothin Shiro-chan, I just wanted to see my favorite 'lil captain 'tis all" Gin smiled. "Don't call me that…and I'm just finishing some paper work…now goodbye." "Aww now come on captain…at least let me help you" Gin smirked. Toshiro sighed. There wasn't any getting out of this. "Fine." He pushed half of his stack toward Gin, who sat down on the couch in front of Shiro's desk and began to work. A few minutes later they were both done. "All finished Shiro-chan." Toshiro's eye twitched at the nickname. "Ichimaru…" "Yes?" "Why do you keep calling me that?" Toshiro sighed. " 'Cause its really cute just like you" Gin smirked. _I wonder if my plan will work. I hope so…_ Toshiro stared at Gin shocked at what he just said. He was blushing a bright red on those adorable baby cheeks. "Ex-excuse me?" "You heard me Shiro. You're cute." Toshiro blushed even brighter.

_Did he really just say I was cute? My face feels all warm and its getting hotter by the second. Ichimaru's isn't bad looking at all…in fact he's kinda sexy…wait what? _Toshiro couldn't shake what he just said out of his thoughts. "You ok Shiro 'ya keep 'starin at me like that and I might just have to kiss ya. Even though I'm gonna do that anyway." _Wait what? My body it won't move I can't talk. My heart's beating so fast and loud I'm surprised he can't hear it. Wait what's he doing? Is he gonna- _Toshiro's thoughts were broken when Gin pulled him in for a hot, passionate kiss. Toshiro was completely shocked, but he liked the kiss. He kissed back with the same amount of feeling as Gin.

Gin pulled away from his Shiro-chan. _Yes my plan worked now Shiro will be mine. _Gin picked up Toshiro, Toshiro wrapped his legs around Gin's waist and Gin led them to Toshiro's room. He laid Toshiro on his bed. Gin stripped Toshiro of his clothes and looked at the adorable panting body before him. Toshiro pulled Gin down for another heated kiss. "It seems like you like this Shiro-chan" Gin smirked and opened his eyes. Toshiro stared at the beautiful blue orbs. "Gin…your eyes…they're so b-beautiful" Toshiro moaned as Gin laid butterfly kisses all over Toshiro's neck. Gin stripped of his clothes and began his work on Toshiro again. He started to nip and suck at Toshiro's very sensitive nipples. He went down and began to suck Toshiro's member. Toshiro started to moan uncontrollably. Toshiro thrust upward and Gin put his hands on his hips to keep him down. Toshiro moaned as he came into Gin's mouth. Gin swallowed ever bit of Toshiro's seed and went up to kiss Toshiro. He ran his hand over Toshiro's toned stomach and little legs. "Oh…Gin" Toshiro moaned "don't tease me." "As ya command Shiro." Gin put three fingers to Toshiro's mouth. Toshiro sucked and licked Gin's fingers like there was no tomorrow. Gin moaned as Toshiro coated his fingers in saliva. After awhile Gin removed his fingers. "You ready Shiro?" "Yes, hurry." Gin slid his first finger into Toshiro. Toshiro squirmed at the feeling until he was used to it. _This is painful but, it feels so good at the same time…_ Gin soon slid in his second finger and began to make scissoring motions with his fingers looking for Toshiro's prostate. After a few tries he found it. Toshiro moaned loudly each time Gin hit it. "G-Gin I need m-more" Toshiro moaned. Gin soon took out his fingers and positioned his head at Toshiro's entrance. "Ready?" Toshiro nodded and pulled Gin down for another kiss. Gin slid inside Toshiro slowly. He saw that Toshiro was now used to the feeling and started slamming mercilessly into his prostate. Toshiro couldn't hold it in for much longer. Gin grabbed Toshiro's weeping member and began to pump in time with his thrust. "Oh G-Gin…I can't h-hold for much l-longer" Toshiro moaned loudly as his insides clenched and he let his seed spill all over himself and Gin. Gin came soon after and spilled his seed deep inside Toshiro.

_I can't believe we just had sex,_ thought Toshiro. _I never knew I was in love with Ichimaru…I guess I am. It felt so good…_Gin soon pulled out of Toshiro and collapsed beside him panting along with Toshiro. "That was amazing Shiro-chan" Gin panted. "Yeah it was" Toshiro's breath started to return. "I love you my 'lil Shiro-chan" Gin smiled and pulled the covers over him and Toshiro and pulled his 'lil Shiro-chan close. "I love you too Gin" Toshiro snuggled close to Gin and fell asleep.

_This really was a dream come true…_and with that Gin fell asleep right next to his Shiro-chan.

**So how was it? Good…bad…ok…I hope it was good. It's 1:52 and I'm tired. Ok I'm done for the night comment and give some pointers. Thanks and goodnite!**

**Shiro: Man I'm sore.**

**Gin: That's because I'm so good Shiro…**

**Shiro: Shut up**

**Gin: That's not what you said last night…**

**Shiro: Shut up and take me to the shower…**

**Gin: Ok! **


End file.
